Catching More than a Snitch
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Harry Potter Characters DO NOT BELONG TO ME, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED - Draco notices a new guy in his house and decides to be friends, finding out more about himself in the process.


_**Catching More than a Snitch**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**So I'm going to try something new for me. I've made characters for a long time, starting with characters meant to be in animes/movies but I ended up pulling them out of that connection so they wouldn't have part of them copyrighted. But even then, I didn't ever pair them with an anime character so this is a first for me. I was against it for a while but now I feel like this is the only option. I've hated Harry Potter for a while now for reasons that I will not say, but since it has to do with couples I find the easiest way to fix it is to find a couple I can fall in love with.**_

_**This story will be sometime in Hogwarts before Dumbledore was killed, with an extra character from my own mind. I hope you enjoy. Review if you want, I'm up for tips to improve. I'll probably write more on this couple if it turns out well.**_

_Suddenly, he wasn't so in the background._

Krischen Avika was a 4th year, 14-year-old student, who up until now Draco had never paid any attention to. No one really had. Krischen didn't stand out in any sports or in class. He was quiet and mostly spent his time with his head in a book… but not always a book to read.

Three weeks ago, each house was given a box with a puzzle on the cover. In order to open the box, someone had to solve the puzzle. Not many attempted to before two nights ago, when Dumbledore announced that whichever house could open their box first would receive two days free from schooling. When Krischen solved Slytherin's box, more people started to notice his existence. Krischen even solved the puzzle for Slytherin before the Gryffindors, so that gave Draco even more reason to watch this new guy.

Draco laid in bed, thoughts of recent events swarming through his mind. He couldn't sleep and despite laying there for nearly two hours, Draco wasn't getting any more tired. So he got up and snuck downstairs to the fireplace only to find he wasn't the only one not sleeping.

"What are you doing awake?" Draco asked, a slight scowl covering his face.

"I don't sleep well at night," replied Krischen, looking over at him.

Draco watched Krischen for a little longer then turned and started to walk back up the stairs.

"Why are you awake?" Krischen asked, stopping Draco in his tracks.

"None of your business," Draco said coldly.

"Well, you're welcome to come sit with me," Krischen mentioned. "If it so pleases you."

Draco looked that way for a moment, then slowly walked over and sat down beside Krischen. Draco turned to face Krischen, who was staring off into the empty fireplace. Krischen's dark brown hair looked black in this light as it fell down over one of Krischen's silver eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Draco blatantly asked.

Krischen looked over at Draco, a slight glimmer of silver catching Draco's eye. Draco raised his eyebrows slightly, beginning to wonder why he had sat down beside Krischen.

"Nothing really," Krischen replied. "Mostly thinking, I do that a lot."

"Thinking about what?" Draco asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Krischen answered with a question. "I'm radically honest and likely to tell you exactly what I'm thinking."

Draco shrugged, "Why not?"

"I'm wondering why you and I are sitting here in the dark," Krischen said calmly. "I'm thinking about where it might lead and wondering if we're going to end up making out."

"You're crazy," Draco said a little caught off guard, if it wasn't for such a late hour he probably would've yelled.

"I told you I was honest," Krischen replied, softly laughing.

Draco stared at Krischen as if he was completely insane. The fact of Krischen's thoughts were bad enough, but laughing too? It was absurd. Draco started to get up when Krischen spoke again.

"Do I bother you?" Krischen asked.

"Yes," Draco snapped. "You're weird."

"I am very weird," Krischen agreed. "But I like being this way."

Draco stared at him blankly for a few moments then got up and walked back upstairs without another word.

The next day in Potions class, Draco arrived after everyone else had taken their seats and was left to sit beside Krischen. Draco felt a little awkward sitting by him after their conversation the night before. Krischen didn't seem very phased though. When Draco sat down Krischen said a polite good morning and asked how he slept.

"Fine…" Draco reluctantly answered.

Shortly into class, each pair of two had to make a potion which counted for a third of their grades. Draco skimmed through the page the recipe was on, slightly annoyed at how complicated it looked to be. Beside him, Krischen was preparing a few ingredients.

"You know it's not that bad?" Krischen softly asked, leaning over toward Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked up at him, slightly leaning the other way.

"Other than the twenty-second step, they're all pretty basic," Krischen added, offering a smile before leaning back up.

"You seem to have it down…" Draco muttered.

"I've read the book before," Krischen said, dumping the ingredients into the pot.

"Is that all you do? Read and creep people out?" Draco questioned, glancing back at the book.

"I write," Krischen answered, picking up a long spoon and stirring the mixture.

"You… write…?" Draco asked, slightly looking up from the book but not at his classmate.

"Yes, I write short stories and novels," Krischen smiled a little, pulling the spoon out. "I need your help for the last bit of the potion you know?"

"Huh?" Draco blinked a couple times almost forgetting they were in class. "Oh, right, what do you need?"

"Well I need you to either put the lid on real fast when I drop the powder in, or you can drop the powder in and I'll put the lid on," Krischen said, pointing to the 22nd step.

Draco glanced over the step again the agreed to put on the lid. Krischen picked up the vile of a gray powder and emptied it into the pot before Draco put the lid on. Krischen glanced at his watch and timed the potion for exactly four minutes, then took the lid off and ran a couple fingers across the rock solid mixture near the top of the pot. Lightning flashed inside the pot a couple times upon contact, the form of the potion slowly changing from solid to liquid.

Professor Snape walked over behind Draco and Krischen, looking at the potion.

"Hmm… I see you've already finished," Snape said suspiciously, glancing at Draco then Krischen. "You may take your things and be dismissed, I'll expect that report on my desk tomorrow."

Draco and Krischen gathered their things and left the classroom. Once they got a little ways away, Draco stopped and looked at Krischen.

"How on earth did we get that done so fast?" Draco asked slightly in disbelief.

"I skipped the unimportant steps," Krischen admitted, slightly laughing.

"What?" Draco shouted stepping in front of Krischen.

"The majority of those steps were unnecessary," Krischen repeated. "Like stirring after each ingredient, instead I put them all in at one time and stirred them in together, which is the whole purpose behind stirring them in well after each one."

"Who are you…?" Draco questioned, relaxing a little.

"Krischen Adrian Avika," Krischen answered. "You can call me Kris if you want."

"That's not—" Draco started to say then stopped.

Krischen smiled amusingly then walked around him and continued down the hall. Draco stood there a moment then chased after Kris.

"Hey, wait!" He called.

Krischen stopped until Draco caught up to his side, then started walking again.

"Do you like horror stories?" Krischen asked.

"Uhh, I guess," Draco replied somewhat confused.

"I'll let you read the preface to my book, see if you like it," Krischen offered, looking at Draco. "Would you like to?"

"Really?" Draco sounded a little too enthusiastic. "I mean… yeah, sure."

For a couple weeks, Draco ditched the rest of his posse to hang out with Krischen. Krischen didn't really stick around large groups very much and even when he did, he only stayed in the back. Draco had come to know Krischen quite well.

Krischen was very forward and honest, even to an extreme degree. Draco found out he could ask Kris almost anything and would actually get an answer. Krischen loved to read and write, and was pretty good at writing. Krischen let Draco read his book, _Midnight Hauntings_, which Draco thought wasn't bad for a horror novel.

Kris also loved music, and all kinds of genre, but he mostly listened to rock. Draco had even come to like some of the songs Kris listened to a lot. One of the biggest things though, Kris loved puzzles; all sorts of puzzles, not to mention riddles.

Krischen talked to himself on occasion, but he was very smart and wasn't afraid to admit it. Krischen didn't like people very much though and he tended to avoid them as best possible. He wasn't very social, most of the time he was anti-social, and wasn't afraid to admit that either.

During the day, it had been raining hard and Kris sat outside for as long as he could. Apparently, he loved the rain. Draco had asked why and Kris told him that it was peaceful. Draco laid again in bed, thinking about the day, thinking about Kris.

Most of the students were in their dormitories now. It wasn't past curfew but it was mighty close to it. Kris had gone to take a shower a few minutes ago despite the late hour, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

Draco was worried he was starting to fall in love with Krischen. He didn't want to think that way though. What would people think if he turned out to be gay? What would his father say? And Kris definitely wasn't gay by his own word, so it wouldn't even work out. Still, Draco couldn't help but worry. Draco wanted to talk to Kris about it for reasons he didn't even understand. So he decided to go fetch his new found friend.

Draco walked quietly to the showers where Krischen had told Draco he was going. He stepped toward the door and started to open it then stopped all of a sudden, a deathly shock on his face. Draco quickly stepped to the side leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

Krischen had just finished his shower and was drying off when Draco saw him, except Kris wasn't a him. Krischen was a girl this entire time? Draco couldn't believe it. Krischen slept in the same room with all the guys, all the teachers even thought she was a guy. Was it really possible for her to fool everyone?

Krischen stepped out of the room, noticing Draco. Kris looked over at him, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Draco? Are you okay? You look pale," Krischen said, lightly touching Draco's forehead.

Draco looked at Krischen for a moment then grabbed him by the arm and walked off into a more secluded part of the castle. Krischen followed along, wondering what was going on. Once they got there Draco stopped walking and let go of Krischen's arm, looking directly at him.

"What is going on?" Draco asked overwhelmed by confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kris replied.

"I saw you in the shower," Draco added, noticing an instant drop in Krischen's shoulders.

"Look, just keep your mouth shut about it," Kris warned.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Draco demanded.

Krischen sighed, "Long story short, I wanted a new start here. I'm happy like this and for four years now I've kept up this story, don't go and mess it up."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because this is how I like it," Kris replied. "Each summer I have to go home and put up with people calling me this and that and forcing me into conversation I don't want to be in. They don't listen to me and they don't believe me. I'm trapped back home, I can't be myself I can't even tell the people who claim to care about me how I feel. So just leave it alone."

Draco carefully watched Krischen for several minutes, seeing the sincerity on her face.

"Please Draco," Kris looked hopefully at him.

After a pause, Draco agreed. Krischen sighed and thanked him before mentioning they should return to the dormitory. Heading back, Draco had a whole new line of thought to consider.

The last quidditch match of the season was a few hours away. Of course, it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco sat on his bed thinking about how badly his house needed to win. They hadn't won against Gryffindor all year.

Krischen walked over and sat down beside him, noticing how deep in thought he was.

"Thinking about the game?" Krischen asked.

"Yeah," Draco looked at her. "We really need to win."

"And you will," Krischen said confidently, offering a slight smile.

"You sound so sure," Draco commented.

"I am sure," Krischen replied, standing up. "If you guys would stop cheating you would go far."

Draco slightly laughed, "Right."

Krischen grinned offering a hand to Draco. Draco looked at Kris a moment then took his hand and stood up. Draco really liked Krischen, the more he thought about it the more he knew. Krischen was crazy, he was honest but he was still crazy. Krischen was a girl who pretended to be a guy and actually got away with it, that alone was crazy. He was into the strangest things and mostly into dark things to add to Draco's interest.

Draco really didn't care anymore that Kris acted like a guy, but no one else knew Krischen's secret. If Draco started going out with Kris, everyone would think he was gay, even though Krischen was in fact a girl.

"You'll do fine Draco, I'll see you after the match," Kris said before starting to walk out.

Draco started to speak up to stop him, but stopped thoughts of what other people would think filling his head. It was Krischen's decision to live the way he did and Draco knew he couldn't change that, so he'd just have to move on.

The match was almost over, the two teams were tied and anyone could tell the players were wearing out. Draco had almost caught the snitch a few times, but then, so had Harry. The snitch flew by again and both seekers went after it. They chased it for a few moments, Harry almost catching it twice before Draco finally flew past Harry and caught the snitch, ending the game.

Slytherin clapped and screamed excitedly as the players landed. Draco walked off the field, handing the snitch to a Professor as he continued. Not many people realized it but Draco's father caught sight of his son and questioned what he was doing.

Krischen had just come off the bleachers when Draco caught up to him. Krischen looked at Draco and smiled, starting to wish him congratulations when Draco put his hands on Krischen's cheeks and kissed him. The kiss lasted a few moments before Draco pulled back to catch his breath.

"They're gonna call you gay for this," Krischen whispered.

"I don't care," Draco replied.

Krischen grinned a bit, wrapping one arm around Draco's waist before Draco kissed him again.


End file.
